This invention relates generally to Tangram puzzles, and more particularly to a Tangram game assembly adapted for competitive play, the assembly containing two complete sets of Tangram pieces and a deck of cards each carrying on its front face a Tangram puzzle figure and on its rear face the solution thereto.
Tangram is a puzzle game of ancient Chinese origin. To the extent that it is made up of interfitting pieces, it is comparable to a jigsaw puzzle. However, jigsaw pieces can be interfitted in only one way, whereas one may fit together Tangram pieces in many ways to create a great variety of shapes or patterns.
A Tangram consists of seven geometric pieces derived from a large square. A Tangram set is made up of two large triangles, two small triangles and a medium-sized triangle, plus a small square and a rhomboid. From these pieces the player is able to form figures that may be geometrical, abstract or representational in form. Thus the player can create human or animal silhouetted figures in various postures as well as silhouetted bridges, houses or other architectural configurations.
Currently available Tangram pieces are die cut or otherwise derived from a rigid, black plastic panel. In other cases, the plastic pieces may be injection molded. When these black pieces are fitted together, the junctions therebetween are not apparent. But if the pieces are placed on a white background and slightly separated, the junctions therebetween are rendered visible as thin white lines. A number of Tangram books have been published that contain hundreds of illustrations of different figure puzzles, any one of which can be created by fitting together the pieces of a single Tangram set.
Each figure in the book is illustrated without junction lines between the pieces, all pieces in the set being used. Hence the player has no way of knowing what arrangement of interfitting pieces will produce the illustrated figure other than the profile of the figure which affords a clue to this end. The player, after selecting a figure for play, then proceeds to fit the Tangram pieces together in an attempt to recreate the same figure. The book also contains an illustrated solution to each figure, the solution being the same figure but with the Tangram pieces slightly separated from each other to expose the junction lines therebetween so that the pieces are individually defined.
Thus what is presently being marketed is a package containing a set of Tangram pieces and a book illustrating different puzzle figures which can be formed from these pieces, the book also including solution figures. As now marketed, Tangram represents a puzzle which best lends itself to play by a solitary player. While it is possible for two players having their own sets to compete in recreating a Tangram figure, this game has limited play value, particularly since the game would have to be played by consulting a Tangram book.
The winner in this competitive game is the player who first solves the Tangram. But the choice of the Tangram figure to be played is discretionary and not dictated by the rules of the game. Hence players might disagree on the Tangram figure to be played or feel that whatever figure is chosen favors one player to the disadvantage of the other.